pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tribute der Redlichkeit
'Tribute der Redlichkeit' (eng. Tribute to the honesty) ist der erste Band der Legenden-Reihe. Charaktere: *El - Pokemontrainerin aus Kanto, reist ziellos durch die Welt *Jannik - Pokemontrainer aus Einall *Nina - siehe El *Timo - Pokemontrainer aus Johto *Charon - ehemaliger Team Galaktik Professor; träumt von einer Welt für sich und Rotom *Athena - Team Rocket Vorstand; Will Giovanni beeindrucken *Lance - Team Rocket Vorstand; Will eigene Welt erschaffen Prolog Ein Pokemon hetzte durch den Wald, verfolgt von mehreren Menschen. Das Pokemon sah kurz zurück und stolperte über eine Wurzel. Einer der Menschen beugte sich über das kleine Pokemon und murmelte:"Haben wir dich endlich, Keldeo." Keldeo schaute hoch und schnaubte. "Keldeo!" Dann verpasste es dem Menschem eine Ladung Blubbstrahl ins Gesicht. Der Mensch schüttelte isch das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. "Das wirst du büßen du kleines..." "Lance!",ertönte die Stimme einer Frau. Sie trat aus dem Gebüsch hervor, gefolgt von einem Arbok. "Kümmer dich um es!", befahl die Frau Arbok. Keldeo riss die Augen auf und sprang auf die Beine. "Keeel!" Arbok wickelte sich um das Fohlen-Pokemon und hielt es so an Ort und Stelle. Die Frau lächelte, während Lance wütend zu ihr ging. "Athena, Giovanni sagte, er will Keldeo unverletzt!" Athena sah in kalt an. "Das weiß ich selber, du Idiot!" Lance lachte. "Giovanni wird zufrieden sein. Und dadurch werden auch Atlas und Lambda zurückkehren, da bin ich mir sicher!" Ein älterer Mann betrat die Lichtung. "Alle Bosse werden zufrieden sein!",meinte er. Athena sah den Mann verdattert an. "Charon! Solltest du nicht im Forschungslabor sein und Mars helfen?" Charon wand sich Keldeo zu. "Das kriegt sie auch ganz gut alleine hin. Ich bin hier, um zu überprüfen, ob ihr mit eurer Mission Erfolg hattet." Athena nickte. "Und wie! Wir haben Keldeo!" "Benutze dein Giflor, um es einzuschläfern!" Keldeo wand sich in Arboks Wickel. Es versuchte, einen Blubbstrahl abzufeuern, nur traf der statt Arbok Lance. Fluchend verzog sich der im Gebüsch, während Athena den Pokeball mit ihrem Giflor herauskramte. "Los Giflor, Schlafpuder!" Die Attacke traf Keldeo mit voller Wucht. Das kleine Pokemon schlief sofort ein. Charon lächelte zufrieden. "Endlich ist der Tag gekommen... Bald wird die Rache unser sein!" Kapitel 1 "Ich komme viel zu spät! Jetzt beeil dich,Zoroark!" Das Pokemon sprang von einem Ast zum anderen und knurrte nur:"Zorrr...." El rannte einfach weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Da!Lavandia! Komm schon,Zoroark!" Aber Zoroark war nicht mehr da. "Z-Zoroark?Zoroark!" Aber Zoroark blieb verschwunden. "Hey,El,warte mal eine Minute,bitte!" El drehte sich um. "Jannik! Du hier?" Der Junge hetzte zu ihr und blieb schließlich keuchend vor ihr stehen. "Ja...Schließlich ist der Kanto Cup nur alle fünf Jahre! Diese Chance wollten mein Team und ich uns nicht entgehen la---" Er brach mitten im Satz ab,als Zoroark knurrend aus einem Baum sprang. "Zooorrrrr!",knurrte es bedrohlich. Jannik lächelte nur und meinte:"Na,wenn das mal nicht eines deiner neuen Pokemon ist!Ich wusste doch,das du immer noch an den Unlicht-Pokemon hängst..."Dann fügte er leise hinzu:"Obwohl Käfer-Pokemon um einiges besser sind!" Zoroarks Augen verdunkelten sich und es sprang mit einem "Zoroark!" auf den hilflosen Jungen. "Zoroark!Was machst du da?Lass Jannik in Ruhe!",rief El entsetzt. Das Pokemon knurrte nur kurz,lies aber von Jannik ab. "Puuuh...Danke." Plötzlich öffnete sich einer von Janniks Pokebällen und ein Cavalanzas erschien. "Cava!Cava Ca!",knurrte es Zoroark an. "Zrrrr...",knurrte Zoroark zurück und ging in Kampfposition. Auch Cavalanzas machte sich bereit. "Cavalanzas,stop!Es ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung!",rief Jannik erschrocken. Doch das Käfer/Stahl Pokemon reagierte nicht und stürzte sich mit einer Kreuzschere auf Zoroark. El regierte schnell und ließ Zoroark zurück in seinen Pokeball gehen. Cavalazas fiel ins Leere,bevor es von Jannik zurück gerufen wurde. "Puuuh,das war knapp...",seufzte El. Jannik nickte und lief vorraus. "Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen wie ein Tangela? Komm schon,wir kommen zuspät!" "Sagt grade der richtige...",murmelte El vor sich hin,rannte dann Jannik doch hinterher. Vor dem zum Radioturm umfunktionierten Pokemonturm blieb sie stehen. "Wo sind die alle nur hin?" "Ins Pokemon-Center,du Dummkopf!",ertönte eine tiefe Stimme. El drehte sich um. Hinter stand Timo und sah sie eisig an. El's Blick verdunkelte sich und sie knurrte:"Danke,du Dumpfbacke, dass hätte ich auch selbst herausbekommen!" Timo sah weg. "Tja,genauso wie ich das mit Gary herausbekommen hab!" El ging einen Schritt auf Timo zu. "Wie oft den noch,Spatzenhirn. Also gut,nochmal für ganz blöde. Ich. War. Nie. Mit. Gary. Zusammen,kapiert?Aber was lief da eigentlich zwischen dir und Zoey,mhh?" Timo winkte ab. "Das ist doch Schnee von gestern." El wand sich dem Pokemon-Center zu. Still dachte sie sich:"Ich kriege meine Rache schon noch,du wirst sehen!" Die Tür zum Center schwang auf und ein Junge mit hellgrünen Haaren und hellgrauen Augen stürmte heraus. "Ist ja gut ist ja gut,ich geh ja schon!" Als ein lautes Knurren aus dem Center ertönte, erstarrte der Junge. "Diaz!Komm sofort hier hinein,klar?" El erkannte Liliannes Stimme sofort. "Komm hierher und entschuldige dich bei Marina!" Das Knurren wurde lauter und ein Shnurgarst stürzte heraus. El lief zu Diaz hin und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. "Hab ich was verpasst oder was ist hier los?!" "Darauf kannst du einen lassen!" Lilianne kam herrausgestürmt und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Diaz hin. Der aber hatte genug von der Show und ging einfach seelenruhig zu Timo hin. Shnurgarst knurrte noch etwas und lief dann zurück ins Pokemon-Center. El sah Diaz immer noch verwirrt nach,als Lilianne zu ihr ging und ihr auf die Schulter klopfte. "Willkommen daheim. Nina und Marina warten schon auf dich. Jannik ist erst grade völlig abgehetzt hier an und ist sofort hoch in die Zimmer gegangen. Timo ist...Na,du weißt schon." El sagte nichts und folgte Lilianne ins Pokemon-Center. Kapitel 2 "El!" Nina lief begeistert zu El hin und umarmte sie freundschaftlich. "Schön,das du da bist!Wie war es in Einall?Und in Hoenn und in Johto und in Sinnoh?Du musst mir alles erzählen!" El lächelte. "Das werde ich." Sie sah sich um. Viele Trainer waren schon hier angekommen. Sie sah Niklas und Noel und auch Marina. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen saß sie allein an einem Tisch,hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und regte sich nicht. Neben ihr saß das Shnurgarst,was Diaz attackiert hatte,und El vermutete,das Marina jetzt mit niemandem sprechen wollte. "Diaz hat sie so verletzt....", murmelte Lilianne. El wollte zu ihr gehen,als Schwester Joy sie ansprach. "Verzeihung,bist du Eleonora?" El nickte. "Jep,genau die bin ich." "Das trifft sich gut, das Nina und Lilianne auch bei dir sind. Ich soll euch Bescheid sagen,dass die Zimmeraufteilung fertig ist. Ihr drei seid zusammen mit Marina in einem Zimmer." "Yes!" Nina und Lilianne klatschten sich ab. Auch Marina kam dazu und lächelte etwas. "Gut,hier ist der Zimmerschlüssel. Passt gut auf ihn auf,verstanden?" El nickte. "Dann ist ja alles klar. Ich trag dich schnell ein,warte kurz hier." Schwester Joy ging zu ihrem Computer und tippte etwas in ihn hinein. Lilianne meinte:"Ist das nicht cool,dass wir auf einem Zimmer sind?" Nina nickte. "Und ob!Du musst uns heute Abend alles erzählen,wirklich alles!" Auch Marina lächelte. "Genau.Auch über Timo!" El's Blick verdunkelte sich. "Über Timo..." Nina stubste Marina warnend an. "Okay Leute.Ihr könnt hochgehen!",rief Schwester Joy zu ihnen herüber. Zu viert stürzten sie hoch in ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Flur begegneten sie einem Mädchen mit auffällig dunkeln Haaren. "Hey El...",begrüßte das Mädchen El. "Hallo Franzi." Nina sah verwirrt von El zu Franzi und zurück. "Na los,komm schon!Lilianne und Marina warten!" "Ich komme!",rief El genervt und betrat das Zimmer. Es war angenehm groß und bot jede Menge Platz für alle vier Trainerinnen. "Jetzt erzähl!",forderte Nina,sobald El das Zimmer betrat. El schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst soll Marina erzählen!" ( Marinas Erzählung siehe Gefallen )"Oh,das ist hart....",sagte Nina. Marina nickte nur betroffen. El seufzte schwer,und Lilianne hüpfte auf ihr Bett. Ihr Botogel machte es ihr nach,genau wie ihr Wonneira. "Wonnei!" Nina lehnte sich an ihr Bett und lachte leise. Dabei stieß sie ihre Tasche an und ein Ei rollte von ihrem Bett. "Nein!",schrie Nina. Aber bevor sie das Ei packen konnte,hatte Wonneira es schon aufgefangen. El fing an zu lachen, als Nina auf dem Boden landete. "Das ist nicht witzig!",maulte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf. Bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte,öffnete sie der Pokeball von El's Zoroark und Nina erschrak sich so sehr,das sie erneut hinflog. Marina konnte nicht anders,als sich ebenfalls auf den Boden zu werfen und drauflos zu lachen. So rofelte sie einmal quer durchs Zimmer,während Zoroark die ganze Szene mit dem berühmten "WTF?"-Gesicht beobachtete. Als El das sah,konnte auch sie nicht anders und fing an,ebenfalls zu lachen. Nur Lilianne,die sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen hatte,bekam von alldem nichts mit. Plötzlich sprang Zoroark auf den Balkon und knurrte bedrohlich. El hörte auf zulachen und trat auf den Balkon. "Was hast du,Zoroark?" Im Zimmer hörte man nur Wonneiras ängstlichen Ruf. "Wo..." Als El sich umdrehte,sah sie,wie Wonneira sich unter Liliannes Bett versteckte. Diese war inzwischen aus dem Bad herausgekommen und versuchte,Wonneira zu beruhigen. Auch Ninas Glaziola war inzwischen auf den Balkon gesprungen und sah hinunter in die Straßen von Lavandia. So sehr sich El auch anstrengte,konnte sie bei der Dunkelheit nichts und niemanden erkennen. Also drehte sie sich um und meinte:"Da it doch nichts. Kommt wieder rein." Kaum aber hatte sie das gesagt,wehte ein starker Wind aus Richtung Pokemon-Turm. Marina stürmte sofort zum Balkon,genau wie der Rest der vier. "Was zum...?" Auf der Straße war eine Maßenpanik ausgebrochen. Überall waren Menschen und Pokemon,alle in Panik. El starrte fassungslos hinunter,ihr Zoroark knurrte nur dunkel. Ninas Glaziola war drauf und dran,hinunter zuspringen. "Was ist da nur los?",fragte Lilianne leise. Dann sahen die vier Trainerinnen es. Die Menschen-Pokemon-Masse wurde von einem Haufen fast unsichtbarer Geister gejagt. "Waaaas ist das?",rief Marina aufgebracht. El zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. "Schnell,raus hier!",rief Nina,als sie sah,das zwei der Geister genau auf sie zukamen. "Schnell raus hier!" Die vier Trainerinnen stürzten Hals über Kopf aus dem Zimmer heraus und die Treppe runter. "Waaaah! Marina,pass doch auf!" Lilianne funkelte Franzi wütend an,die ebenfalls die Treppe hinuntergestürzt war. "Wie wärs mal,wenn du mal aufpasst,wohin du trittst?" Liliannes Wonneira unterstützte sie mit einem wütenden "Wonnei!" Franzi seufzte nur und rannte weiter. El sah sich um und entdeckte,wie Zoroark den Geist angriff. "Nein,Zoroark!" Das Unlicht-Pokemon knurrte und griff den Geist,der inzwischen die Gestalt eines Tragossos angenommen hatte,mit einem Sondersensor an. Das Tragosso verschwand daraufhin. Inzwischen hatten sich die anderen Trainer wieder gesammelt und liefen weiter Richtung Ausgang. Nur El und Zoroark blieben zurück und starrten verwirrt auf die Stelle,wo das Tragosso verschwunden war. "War das nicht damals auch so...?",überlegte El laut,konnte ihren Gedanken aber nicht zuende bringen,weil von draussen der wütende Ruf von Marinas Shnurgarst ertönte. "Komm,Zoroark! Wir müssen nachsehen,was da passiert ist!" Zoroark nickte und zusammen liefen sie nach draußen. Ihre Freundinnen standen wie angewurzelt vor einem riesigen Geist,der einem Knogga ähnelte. "Was...? Nein!",rief El entsetzt,als sie das Knogga aus der Lavandia-Legende erkannte. Das,welches als Beschützer seiner Jungen gestorben war,durch Team Rockets Hand. "Marina,Shnurgarst darf ihm nichts tun!" "Marina drehte sich um und sah sie ängstlich an. El verstand das nicht und drehte sich vorsichtshalber um,aber auch hinter ihr war gar nichts ausergewöhnliches. "Marina,was hast du?",fragte El im näherkommen. Als sie nah genug war,um Marinas Augenfarbe zu erkennen,erschrak sie. Sie waren nicht wie sonst hellblau,sondern eher silberblau mit matten Glanz, das unwiderlegbare Kennzeichen Hypnotisierter. "Was geht hier vor?" Plötzlich stürmte ein Junge aus dem Geüsch,gefolgt von einem Somnivora. "Somnivora, Mondschein!" "Sommm!" Sobald das Somnivora die Attacke eingesetzt hatte,verschwand der trübe Blick aus Marinas Augen und auch der Geist von Knogga verschwand. "Was ist passiert?",fragte Marina verwirrt. Der Fremde antwortete:"Du warst hypnotisiert,wie alle anderen auch. Anscheinend ist bei einem Pokemon,welches eine Attacke übte,etwas schiefgegangen,das hat die Geister der verstorbenen Pokemon heraufbeschworen. Aber dank Somnivoras Mondschein ist die Halluzination aufgelöst." Lilianne betrachtete den Jungen misstrauisch. "Und du bist...?" "Mein Name ist Leon. Ich bin hier,um an den Lavandia-Kämpfen teilzunehmen!" El nickte skeptisch. "Aha." Plötzlich rief Lilianne erstaunt: "Mila!" Ein Mädchen trat langsam hinter Leon hervor. "Ich... also,ich bin an dem ganzen hier Schuld. Mein Hypnomorba und ich wollten die Telekinese üben,da erschien aufeinmal all die Geister und Hypnomorba hat vor lauter Angst alle hypnotisiert...Es tut mir leid!" "Hypnomorba!" "Aha...Vielleicht solltest du dich auch bei den anderen entschuldigen!",meinte Lilianne. Mila nickte und lief sofort davon. Leon seufzte nur und folgte ihr. "Kommt,wir sollten echt jetzt schlafen gehen,morgen wird ein harter Tag werden!" Els Blick fiel auf einen Hügel in der Nähe. Ein grünes,vierbeiniges Pokemon stand darauf und sah sie direkt an. Dann drehte es sich um und verschwand im Wald. Kategorie:Tribute der Redlichkeit Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kanto